sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) The Insecure Goddess
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: This is a simple slice of life roleplay with a twist. Baila, the goddess of weather, (think female Zeus) visits town and tries to fit in. The only bad part is she is very emotional, insecure, and doesn't know how to control herself. (Free to Join) Particpants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *RedRush3999 (Participant) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *Vito Involved Characters: *Baila, Goddess of Weather. *Sonic The Hedgehog *Thunder the Hedgehog *Hugh the wolf Rules: *This is supposed to be a simple roleplay of the slice of life, modern day fantasy, and friendship genre. *You can play a hero, neutral, or villain. *You villain could try to steal her power, (but that isn't the main goal of the roleplay. ) Act One: Descending from the Heavens. It was a normal tranquil day in the city of Empire City. As a hot, yet average Spring's day not much was taking place that was overly abnormal. Cars went down the road, people walked down the streets, life went on as usual on that one fine day. However, looking down above in the clouds an unusual event was transpiring. Resting upon one cloud was Baila, the Mobian goddess of weather as she gazed down to the earth below. Hugh meanwhile was busy fighting a gang who were trying to mug him. Thunder was sitting atop a roof of a building, manipulating a block of light in his hand, as if he was forming something out of it. Hugh finally beat the entire gang (in self defense). "Thanks, I never had so much fun before." Hugh said. "They look so active down there. All together and happy." Baila said as she watches from above in the clouds. Thunder's light figure was struck by someone who was hunting him for his head. He growls as he holds his hand up, and a massive storm cloud swirls around while lightning strikes his hand. "Disappear with the thunderclap!" He yells as he throws his hand down to release his Storm attack's powerful lightning bolt onto the bounty hunter At this action was taken Baila's eyes perked up as she saw on one of her strangling clouds deliver the lighting bolt down from the sky towards the city. This perplexed her and then she wondered on who's authority gave that cloud permission to send that bolt down. Soon she got off her cloud and walked over in the sky towards the tiny cloud to see what the issue was. "What is the meaning of this cloud?" She said as she walked over while hovering in the sky and she then picked up the tiny cloud into her hand. She began to sniff the cloud and inspect it for any signs of faulty work. However, her nose took in the wiff of mortal magic instead. At this she let the cloud go free and looked down at the city to use her omni-sight to detect Thunder who had called upon the use of her clouds without her permission. She then decided to go down and speak to him on the matter. "I thought you could only manipulate Light?!" the other assassain said. "Nope. Storm and Chaos energy are also running in my veins." Thunder said as he threw another thunderstrike at the assassain. (Btw Jared, Thunder's a spirit from the heavens who was created. He isn't a mortal. ~Ctex) Hugh ran to Thunder sensing the use of magic. (Okay, but goddesses are more powerful than spirits.~Jared) (I am aware of that. ~Cytex) "Hmmm." She then falls down towards them as if she were skydiving as she immently approaches. "What the heck is going on?" Hugh asked. "Bounty hunters trying to take the prize somebody put on my head." Thunder replied, as he raised his hand again to disperse the storm cloud he used to drop the massive lightning strike. Baila continue to fall from the sky until she self-rights her descent to where she lands on her feet. The sound of what would only be akin to a shell impacting the ground would be heard until she lands on the ground in a nearby alleyway making a thunderous boom. Thunder hears the boom as one of his ears perks up. "That one wasn't me, though..." "I can see that." Hugh replied. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hey Kira really miss you." Thunder meanwhile looks up to see if the cloud has already dispersed, and sure enough, it has. "Well....that'll keep the other assassins off of me for a good while..." he put his hand down as he looked around, making sure. "Yup, no assassins. I'm in the clear." (Well....this is gonna be a while...~Cytex) "Okay see ya." Hugh said. Suddenlu Hugh took off his jacket revealing a Metal Arm. Baila looked around and walked out of the alleyway. She would be seen as a normal black fured Mobian Labrador Retriber in a pink top and skirt as she moved out of the alleyway. Thunder starts humming as he started to walk down the street while manipulating light in his hands. "Two assassins dead, what else could happen now?" He looked around to make sure it really was two assassins. He then leaned against the wall of a building and started to mentally talk to his wolf spirit, Yang. Hugh was busy practicing alchemy. After a while, Thunder opened his eyes, and had a feeling that he was being watched by someone, and started having the instinct it was an immortal. A god or a goddess, probably the ones that wanted him, a mighty spirit, for his powers of manipulating Light, Storm, and Chaos, and his link with the beast inside of him. (Stop with the powerplaying here. My character will do what i decide.) Actually she wasn't even paying attention to him as she walked around and out of the alleryway. (It's just his instincts hitting him randomly. He finds out it's just his mind and shakes it off. I'm sorry you saw it as powerplay, though. ~Cytex) Thunder shook his head and calmed down. Just his mind playing tricks on him. "Calm down, Thunder...It's the past..." ''He sighs as he just looks into the bright sky, knowing it won't happen on this planet. (Trust me, she doesn't need his power. ) (Ik. ~Cytex) Hugh walked to Thunder. "Hm I think someone will want to steel your power." Hugh said. "This jerk Acid wants to become president but I think if another idea comes to his mind he might want to become a god." Hugh said bust started shuddering after saying god. (Whole experience with Hades) "Depending on which aspect of my power they want...." the wolf/hog spirit responded. "He would probably want any. But then theres Dorammu. An entity that is capable of bestowing power to people. But also can destroy universes." Hugh said. "Learn't that from my friend Stephen." "Bestowing power but also capable of destroying universes...some powerful entities you know..." was what he could respond after what Hugh described to him. "Yeah I could be capable of beating him if I could make him kill me over and over, thus making him my prisoner." Hugh said Thunder chuckled a little bit. "Heh, sounds kinda off, but good luck with that..." (And this is derailed.) (I don't see how it's derailed. The two are just talking and Balia hasn't even made contact with them yet. So what's off? ~Cytex) (That's the thing, they're going on and on about themselves. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC)) (That's your issue? Them having a conversation is making this RP derailed? Balia hasn't made contact with then yet, so what else can they do until she gets in the spotlight? ~Cytex) (They try coming towards her, and stop boasting about how many universes they can blow up.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:58, March 30, 2017 (UTC)) "Gotta go." Hugh said. As he ran off until accidentally running into Balia. Thunder happened to be going in the same direction Hugh went when he noticed that he ran into Balia. "Umph!" She let out as she fell over on her hindquarters. "I'm so sorry." Hugh said as he put his jacket back on. The white wolf/hog hits the brakes as he rushes to them. "Whoa! Are you two ok!?" "I think so." She replied. "Yeah I'm fine." Hugh said. Thunder just looked at them for a bit while scratching his ear. Hugh just drew a transmutation circle. The wolf/hog meanwhile went to help Balia up off the ground. "Jeez I'll admit that looks painful....''for a mortal..." he mumbled the last part. "Dude everything is a mortal some things just have longer lifespans. There is no such thing as a god." Hugh said. "As much as you know, at least." She said as she began to pull herself back up off the ground. "Hate to spill it, but gods and goddesses do exist. I know cause I'm a spirit that was created by Julian to serve and protect them." Thunder suddenly said. "I know some too." She stated. The spirit then looked at her. "You also know gods and goddesses?" "Yes?" She replied. "Let me guess: You're an immortal spirit like me?" He suddenly said, thinking she's also a spirit since she knows gods and goddesses. "Still don't believe you." Hugh said. "Still don't believe me OR her huh?..." he replied, showing signs of frustration. "Yeah the closest thing that real people can do that people think gods can do is creat people or homunculus. And even then it is illegal to do it with alchemy." Hugh said. That gave Thunder an idea. His Light Energy grants him the ability to give life. If he can make a person born from Yang's power, it'll be the proof he needs. "Alright then....create life from absolutely nothing is your button pusher..." "Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20kg, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and trace amounts fifteen other elements." Hugh said. "I never asked for a recipe..." the spirit responded as he held his hand out. It glowed with Light Energy as it spawned a newly-born person out of nowhere. "I'm alive!" the person managed to say before he/she ran off, looking at the new world it came into. "There. I made a living being. Satisfied?" "Its not a recipe it's what a mobian is made up of. Which is kinda shocking as then you could make one using a kids allowance. And that artificial being I'm kinda impressed. Too bad I might have to report you to the military." Hugh said. Hugh shouldn't have said that. Thunder grabbed the metal arm and severely crushed it out of anger. "I'm not here to be anyone's pet, or be put in a cage. Got it?!" His voice sounded very deep and vicious with a growl. "Well you committed mobian transmutation which can give you a death sentence." Hugh said. Thunder was still growling. "You think a military can kill me?..." "Hiw about we make a compromise I let you off with a warning and you have to admit christianity is a lie to people." Hugh said. "I'm an immortal spirit. I'm the proof you need that immortals exist. You just refuse to believe me." Thunder replied, not caring about the deal Hugh made. "I believe you dude. I don't believe in the Christianity God." Hugh said. "Not exactly the 'god' I was referencing to but ok." Thunder seemed to have calmed down. "Dude be lucky my mechanic is only a few blocks from here. Literally thanks to you crushing my arm I need it to be repaired." Hugh said with blood oozing out of where his arm would be. "Artificial limbs....they can't feel pain..." Was all the wolf/hog mumbled quietly. (Been away cause Taint was inactive for a while, but looks like I was wrong.) Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC